


The Bomber’s Guide To Flirting

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Star Wars Pride Project [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Lesbian Character of Color, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rose Tico ships it, Wingwoman Rose Tico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Paige finds she doesn’t need tips on flirting with Jessika Pava.
Relationships: Jessika Pava/Paige Tico
Series: The Star Wars Pride Project [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Allbingo, Darkpilot Adjacent, Darkpilot Thematic Stories, Fics I Wrote Out Of Spite





	The Bomber’s Guide To Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Queer
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Is there a reason we’re hiding in the supply closet?” Rose said in a conspiratorial whisper.   
  
“There is. It’s about Jess.”  
  
“And Jess is so scary you’re hiding in a closet?”  
  
“Rosie,” Paige said, “You’ve got to help me. How do I even...flirt with her?”  
  
Rose laughed in surprise. “You’re asking me? I have no idea.”  
  
“I know. It’s just...she’s so pretty, and I don’t know how I’m gonna flirt with her without talking about sand or something...”  
  
“Pae Pae,” Rose said, “Breathe. Just think of it like...being yourself.”  
  
Paige sighed. “Not really good at that, if you get what I mean."  
  
“Hey,” Rose said, “I’m sure she’ll like you."  
  
***  
  
Paige wouldn’t deny that she was nervous. Nervous as all hell. Even as she walked over towards Jessika, she didn’t miss her laugh. Kriff, why did she have to be so pretty, Paige thought. Black hair in a ponytail that was coming undone, and she actually looked happy to see Paige when Paige came over.   
  
“Hey!” she said. "Good to see you. Wanna sit with us?”  
  
Paige didn’t miss how Rose seemed to have mysteriously vacated the premises. _Traitor,_ she thought, only half-sincere.   
  
"S-sure,” Paige said. _Oh kriff._ Somehow, going on a bombing mission was less scary than this.  
  
She sat down.   
  
“You look nice today,” Jess said. “Very pretty."  
  
The copper-skinned blonde woman, Kare, snorted good-naturedly. “You two need to be alone?”  
  
“Kare,” Jess said. “No need to tease."  
  
Kare did laugh. “No, it’s fine. I mean...we don’t wanna intrude...”  
  
***  
  
“I’m sorry.” It was after breakfast that Paige spoke to Jess. “I didn’t...”  
  
“Paige Tico,” Jess said, “I’m not gonna lie, you being all flustered is adorable. And kind of hot.”  
  
Paige did actually laugh in relief. “I really like you, Jess. You’re very pretty. And you’re brave, talented, nice — ”  
  
“I’ll get an ego if you keep that up,” Jess joked, and Paige did laugh.   
  
“You want to go out and get caf?” Paige said. “A proper date, instead of me making a doofus out of myself.”  
  
“You’re a pretty doofus,” Jess said. “And I’d love to go out with you.”  
  
She kissed Paige’s cheek. Paige wouldn’t deny — it wasn’t bad for someone who initially thought she was a failure at flirting.


End file.
